


Birthday Boy

by eldritchbirds



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Troy!POV, post-ep: 2x10 Mixology Certification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchbirds/pseuds/eldritchbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold On, One More Time With Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137427) by [myrifique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique). 



> Some time ago, myrifique wrote an adorable fanfic that really tied up some loose ends in a nice fashion, I just wanted to show my appreciation.
> 
> (I also know nothing about Days of Our Lives, so if it's wrong, Blame Wikipaedia, it seemed the most appropriate from what I have learned from Sitcoms *cough* The Nanny *cough*)

Troy looks at the clock on his bedside table, it flashes 9am. After last night, he doesn't want to ever see thouse people again. Or go to school. Or get out of bed. He looks at the phone on his bedside table.

No Missed Calls.

No New Messages.

They really screwed him over yesterday. _It was his birthday, why didn't they just get along, for one night?_ Ok, that last thought was directed at Jeff and Britta.

Troy lay in bed, watching day-time soaps on tv. That's how bad he felt. It was his birthday and he was spending it watching _Days of Our Lives_. Pierce knocked on his door, opened it and peered in.

"What?" Troy sighed, half hoping Pierce would remeber his birthday.

"Hey Troy, I got somethin' for you." Pierce tries to get the object he'd hidden behind his wheelchair, into view. Troy sit up,

"Wow! I can't believe you of all people would remeber my birthday!"

"You're birthday? No! I accidentally broke this DVD and I was hoping you would return it for me! Wait - It's your birthday?" Pierce looks up at Troy from his wheelchair, dumbstruck. Troy slumps again and lets the DVD hit the bed head when Pierce aims a lop-sided throw at him. Pierce shoots him an appologetic glance before awkwardly rolling out of the room.

It was 10:17 when his phone buzzed. He looked over at it from his bowl of ice-cream.

_To: Troy_  

_Message: Hey, sorry about yesterday._

_Happy Birthday, Man._

_From: Jeff_

Troy threw his head back onto the pillow, not wanting to see the text or the television. He looked up, finally and sent a reply.

_To: Jeff_

_Message: Thx._

_From: Troy_

Whether he was replying about the apology or the Birthday wish was unclear. He fell asleep soon after, the antics of _Bo_ and his wife were not as rivetting as ads would have you believe.

_To: Troy_

_Message: Hey, T-Bone._ _Happy Birthday._

_You wanna come over? I got the first three Kickpunchers. Kind of a lead up to_ Detroit.

_From: Abed_

It was 11 am, meaning Troy had only been asleep for an hour when Abed's text arrived. Troy smiled, the idea wasn't so bad, and seeing as those people-he-would-never-see- again ruined his birthday for well, him, he decided seeing them wouldn't be so bad.

_Just not yet._

_To: Abed_

_Message: Thx, man, just give me an hour K?_

_From: Troy_

Abed didn't respond, Troy took that as a yes. He slowly dragged himself out of bed, turning off the TV and getting dressed.

Once her was securely in his jeans and sweater, he made his way to the kitchen. Pierce's maid was wiping up the counter with a dirty cloth as he walked to the fridge. He took out one of the bowls from the cupboard next to the stainless steel fridge, plastered with _Hawethorn Wipes_ magnets, and some Rice Bubbles.

He sat at the counter, talking to the maid (who's name was Jilly) about _Days of Our Lives._ Apparently she was a big fan. Troy liked the friendly interaction, especially since the rest of his birthday had been a drag, but he needed to see Abed.

 

_To: Abed_

_Message: Hey man, b there in 20._

_If u tlk bout Days Of Ur Lves. Gonna Die._

_From: Troy_

 

_To: Troy_

_Message: Ok. How do you feel about Buffy?_

_From: Abed_

 

_To: Abed_

_Message: Lways Up 4 Slayers. Y?_

_From: Troy_

 

_To: Troy_

_Message: Britta siad sorry. You still want to come over?_

_From: Abed_

 

_To: Abed_

_Message: How cood I nt? No 2 ppl I wood rther b w/t. :)_

_From: Troy_

 

Troy knocked on Abed's door and breathed a sigh of relief to see his best friend's answering smile. The slapped hands and Troy pulled Abed in for a hug.

"Hey, Troy, I'm really sorry about your birthday." Britta was sitting on the lounge, toes curled underneath her.

"I can honestly say, my most interesting birthday. Except for when the donkey died at my tenth. Man that thing _stunk!_ " Troy laughed smiling at her in a reassuring way, and sat on one side of Britta, while Abed occupied the other side. They sat through a silent Buffy episode, yet something hangs in the air. Troy senses that Britta's apology was still recent, but he decides to drop it, and enjoy the moment he is having with his friends.

A knock on the door rouses them from their stupour, and to Troy's delight, it's not a dorm-to-dorm salesman, but Annie. Somehow, they all manage to fit on the small couch, and it was nice. Watching Buffy with his friends was one of _the_ coolest birthdays ever. He likes listening to them, Annie's breathing getting heavier as she becomes tired, Britta's views on Buffy, Abed skipping the bad episodes and returning Britta's banter. Annie falls asleep, so Troy gets her a blanket he found when they looted the Turkish district. She looks like a little angel, and they let her rest peacefully, detatching themselves from the lounge where Annie now slept.

 

"Man, I have a **_brilliant_** idea." Troy announced as he entered the study room, Monday morning.

"What?" Abed looks up at him from his section of the table, where he is placidly folding a piece of paper into impossible shapes.

"Britta... The Vampire Slayer." Troy lets the waves of awesome crash down on his best friend, who looks at him with a simple;

"Cool."

_This is the way it should be,_ Troy thinks, _this is the natural balance._ He proceeds to explain his plan to Abed, relishing in all the details, and he knows what he wants to do for his next birthday.


End file.
